Some Comfort Here
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Crow STH Xover. The Charmed Ones help Eric reunite with Shelly. But drama issues when sparks start to fly between the Crow and the middle Halliwell.
1. Chapter 1: Vision of Death

Author's Notes: Okay, while this is not my first crossover (at least with this pen name), this is my first Charmed/Crow crossover. I'm a HUGE fan of both fandoms so I'm hoping I have everyone in character and what not. Now, for Charmed fans, it takes place probably during the fourth season give or take, and all though this was written with Brandon Lee in mind (RIP. It's been fourteen years (found out his anniversary was last Monday) can you guys believe that? How sad... Big fan of his...) this was more based on the TV series Stairway To Heaven, and I know it will never compare to the original I thought it was pretty cool. Plus, I always liked the idea of the two fandoms crossing over, so the joy of fanfiction! Pairings include: Shelly/Eric of course, and later on Phoebe and Eric, or at least implied Phoebe and Eric. And maybe a little Piper and Leo. Not really sure because this is still a work in progress. Please let me know what you guys think of this. I'm really nervous writing this thing, but very proud of it, and I promise it won't be corny. Okay, maybe a little bit, but not much! Read and review! Thankies!

Dedication: Brandon Lee who was taken from us way to early...

Beated By: Showndra Ridge

Some Comfort Here:  
By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One: A Vision of Death:

It had been a long day and all Phoebe wanted to do was soak in a nice warm bubble bath. She could hear the tub calling her name now. All Phoebe had to do was open the door with the key and she would be in. It was times like these she wished she had Paige's power. Then she wouldn't have to use the damn key. All she would have to do was orb in, but alas she didn't have her sister's power. She was almost done fighting with the key when something caught her attention. She looked down to see a black feather had blown on top of her foot. Phoebe bent down to examine feather, and when she touched it, a vision came to her. A vision of death.

A lovely couple who were taken way before their time. Then their grave markers. The woman stayed buried the boyfriend rose from the earth. Before her vision ended, Phoebe got a glimpse of the name of the couple: Eric Draven and Shelly Webster.

Then as quick as it came to her, she came back to reality. Phoebe had to tell her sisters about this one. She dashed into the house. "PIPER! PAIGE!"

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she came running from the kitchen.

"Do you have to yell so loud?" asked Paige once she orbed beside her.

That's when Piper noticed the feather. "Eww... Phoebe, get that thing out of the house. We don't know where that's been."

"I'd say by the look on her face, she does." pointed out Paige. 

"What did you see?" Piper asked her.

Phoebe then told her of her vision. "Wait, did you say Eric Draven?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, Eric Draven and Shelly Webster." she answered.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, I never heard of them." replied Piper.

"I haven't heard of the girl, but damn that name... I swear I've heard it before." Paige continued. 

"Well, it looks like we have a zombie lurking around." Piper told her sisters. "We have dealt with worse."

"I don't think he's a zombie Piper." said Phoebe.

"What else is he then?"

"I just don't get a feeling that he's a bad zombie."

"Okay, good zombie, bad zombie, whatever. The point is we need to find this guy. I mean there is a reason you had that vision." Piper said.

"How do I find him?" asked Phoebe.

"I would say we could scry but I don't think that works for the dead, or whatever this Eric Draven character might be." Paige said.

"What about the good old fashion mortal approach?" suggested Piper with a smile.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged looks and said in unison: "Darryl."  
Darryl was at his desk when the phone rang. He wasn't surprised to find that it was Piper on the other line. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, who's our favorite police office?"

Darryl laughed. Oh boy, he thought. He knew what was coming, a favor.

There was always a favor involved with the Halliwell sisters. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering if you could try to locate two people for us." she continued.

"Who are they?"

"Eric Draven and Shelly Webster."

Darryl thought a moment, those names sounded familiar but he couldn't place them. Then he told Piper: "All right, I can see what I can do."

"Thanks." 

"I'll get back to you when I come up with something." he said.  
Then the two hung up.

"He's on it." Piper told her sisters back at the manor.

"Great." said Phoebe. "I hope we can find this guy."

"Well, you know it's Darryl." Paige said. "He's like Super Cop, he can find anything."

Paige was right of course. It only took him a few days to find what they were looking for. "Hi Darryl." Piper greeted him one afternoon, a few days later after the call. "Come on in."

Darryl did as told and Piper closed the door behind him. "What did you find?" she asked.

"You know I should really be use to the whole hocus pocus stuff when it comes to you three, but I'm not use to it Piper, not by a long shot."

"But you still love us right?" asked Piper in a joking manner.

"I'm debating on that." he replied.

Piper hit him playfully, knowing that he was kidding. She then retorted: "Oh come Darryl, its just a little hocus pocus." she laughed again. "You know, I always wanted to say that."

A few seconds later Darryl had the sisters all gathered in the sisters. Daryl had thrown down the case file in front of them. Phoebe was the one who flipped through it while the other two looked over her shoulder. They were disgusted at what they saw.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it." Darryl said to them.

"Eric Draven and Shelly Webster were brutally murdered on the night before their wedding. The girl was raped, while he was got the knocked around, then-"

"Then he was tossed out of the window." Phoebe said sadly.

"Is that what you saw?" asked Darryl.

"Yeah."

Paige smiled when she found a nicer picture of the couple. They were alive, and looked very happy. Piper also gazed at it and pointed out how happy they looked. Then when Paige glanced at the picture the second time, it finally hit her. "HOLY SHIT!" she cursed.

"What is it?" asked Phoebe.

"Eric Draven!" she cried out. "I knew that name sounded familiar, hold up!"

Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks then shrugged as Paige went to retrieve something from her room. She came back holding a record in her arms. Then she showed her sisters, along with Daryl what she had. "Deadman's Joke." she explained. Then she pointed to Eric on the cover. "He was the guitarist and he sang every now and then. My friends and I loved Deadman's Joke. We were crushed when we found out he was killed."

"I never heard of them." Piper said.

"Of course you wouldn't." said Paige with an eye roll. "You don't listen to this type of music, but let me tell you, these guys are a huge hit in the underground. They're a cult classic!"

"Okay, so where does the hocus pocus come in Darryl?" asked Piper.

"I scouted out and found their graves. Myself, and a few of my men found them and did a little investigating, and Webster was right where she should be but no trace of her boyfriend. I'd figure you guys might know why."

"Not at the moment, but when we find something, we'll let you know." Piper told him.

After thanking Darryl, and after he left, the sisters gathered around the BOS and flipped through its magical pages. "No, not him. No. No. No." Piper said as she flipped through. "Vanquished him. Decapitated him..." Piper was getting frustrated. There were just too many demons out there. She couldn't wait until the world was rid of them. Then she and her sisters could go back to being normal. Well, slightly normal. Okay, so maybe not so normal. Nothing was normal when the Halliwell sisters were involved.

"THERE HE IS!" Paige yelled, causing Piper to come out of her thoughts. 

"I use to have an ear." said Piper.

"You have another one." Paige pointed out.

The Three then studied the contents of the page. A crow was painting in one the corners with a moon behind it. Feathers were the page's bordered. Then below the text they saw a face in make up. Not normal make up. It looked like a dark clown mask. It was Phoebe who read the text of the page:

"It is said that when a person dies a crow carries their spirit to the other side. However, a great sadness can cause the spirit to stay earth bound taking the spirit of The Crow within them, making them invincible. Only until they feel their job is done on earth, can they return to the land of Angels, and finally be at rest." Phoebe then placed the feather she found earlier on the page so they could bookmark it for later.

Piper closed the book. "All righty then, now we know why you got the vision Pheebs."

"We have to reunite Eric with Shelly." Paige added.

Phoebe nodded. If that's what she had to do. Then she would do it. She would reunite the two tragic lovers so Eric could finally be at rest.

TBC...

Author's Notes: (continued): Okay, don't be too brutal. I'm very emotional! If it's good, then by all means I'll keep going, but if its not good, then I'll stop. And sorry if any information is wrong when it concerns Deadman's Joke. Please, if anybody knows what part the character had in that band, please let me know. I love feedback! Also, the title was inspired by a song by Sarah MacLean (or however you spell her name) called Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I'm warning you right now, I can't write a fight scene to save my life. Which is a shame because Lee and Decascos could kick major ass. Along with Alyssa Milino (Go Alyssa! Hehehe.) Hopefully, my problem will get better the story continues. Also, I forgot to mention in chapter one, I'm not sure if The Crow took part in SF or LA, but eh, whatever. I mean this is fanfiction after. So, you know anything is possible! I'd thought I go ahead and give you guys chapter two. Sorry the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. You'll might get this story rather you like it or not. LOL!

**Chapter Two: "Its not your job to save us all Eric!":**

With the info that Daryl had given her, Phoebe was able to locate Shelly's apartment. It wasn't in the nicest neighborhood, that was for sure. Now, she had wished she had brought her sisters along, but she just felt like she had to do this herself. Besides, if trouble popped up, she could easily call Paige and they could be orbed out in no time. She parked in front of the apartment. As she got out three street punks greeted her.

"Hey sweet thing, how about going for a real ride with me?" the leader asked, licking his lips.

"Let me think about it, how about no." Phoebe told him angrily as she slammed the car door. She had dealt with worst things then a couple of bad boy wannabes, so she figured they would be easy to handle.

One of the lackeys tried to touch her but she wouldn't let him. She kicked him to the ground. "Seriously, when are you guys going to listen? When a girl says no she means it."

The leader laughed. "Look at this one boys. We got a feisty one tonight. I like that!" Then he lunged at her.

Phoebe managed to throw in a couple more punches and kicks to keep the boys at bay but they were starting to wear her out. They were a lot stronger then she thought. In the end, the two lackeys had her pinned to her car while the leader laughed at her. "Nice try girlie, but not good enough."

Phoebe closed her eyes and prayed for someone to help her. She had a pretty good idea what these creeps wanted to do to her, and she wanted so badly to call Paige but her mouth had gone dry from the cause of fear. However, someone else heard her prayers.

"I suggest you leave the lady alone."

A new voice came up behind the leader. The leader spun around and Phoebe looked over him and smiled. It was him. The Crow.

"What... What are you?" the leader asked and Phoebe could hear the fear in her attacker's voice.

"Your worst nightmare." The Crow answered and then proceeded to kick his ass.

The lackeys were distracted by their leader's attacker and this gave Phoebe a chance for a little ass kicking of her own. She yanked her arms forwards causing the two slackers to bump heads. Meanwhile Eric's attacker had brought out a switch blade. Eric just laughed. "You know, little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects." And in one swift movement Eric kicked his knife out of his hand.

"C'mon lets get out of here!" The lackeys called and started running off.

"Okay, so this is the part where you run away." Eric replied and the leader ran off.

When Eric faced her again, The Crow mask was off. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "Thanks to you. What are you my guarding angel or something?"

This caused Eric to chuckle. "Something like that." he then said to her nicely. "You better go ahead and go back home, this is no place for someone like you."

Eric went to turn to leave but Phoebe stopped. "Wait, Eric I need to talk to you."

Eric spun back around. "I don't know you. How do you know my name?"

Phoebe smiled at him. At least she got his attention. "Long version or short one?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter as long as we can talk inside." Eric told her and he guided her to his home. "I would offer you a drink but I don't have any."

"It's all right," she assured him. "Besides, the last time I checked the living dead didn't need things like that now do they?"

"Who? What are you?" he asked her.

Phoebe then gave him the info he needed. She was a little surprised that he wasn't shocked by what she told him, but then again he was unnatural. So, she figured he'd seen weirder. "The Charmed Ones..." he said to her when she was finished. "I've heard of you."

"Nothing good I'm sure."

He laughed. "Well, from the scum of this city no, but from other friends of justice, you've got some kind of rep on you."

"Thanks."

"But I don't understand." he said. "Why come to me?"

"We want to help you." she answered him.

"Help me?" he asked. "I doubt none of your magic can help me."

"Will you at least let us try?" Phoebe asked. "I know we can bring you and Shelly back together again."

"Shelly..." he said he said sadly, turning to the window.

Phoebe walked over to it. It was the same window she had seen in her vision. She slowly approached it. Phoebe wanted to touch it so she could get some kind of idea what they went through that night but Eric stopped her.

"No!" he cried and went in front of her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous."

"What is it?"

"It's a portal."

"Of what?"

"To Heaven, and to Hell. I thought I had that thing figured out, but now a days I don't know what will pop out of that thing."

"Oh, sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay."

"I need to finish up that window... But it's my only connection with Shelly."

"If you come back to me and my sisters, it won't be your only connection. Please. Let us help you." Phoebe said to him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want any?" he asked her. "I know I can't return to her unless my job here is done... And evil can never be truly destroyed now can it?"

"No, but who says it's your job?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know. Them!" he answered throwing his hands up in the air.

Phoebe laughed. Then said: "Screw them."

"Question Phoebe, how come you and your sisters don't just stop?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." she answered.

"And that's why I do it..."

"Still it isn't fair that you can't be together!" Phoebe yelled at him. "It's not your job to save us all Eric!"

Eric went silent and turned away from her. She sighed. "God, men are even stubborn when they're dead!" Still Phoebe wasn't going to leave him empty handed. "Look," she replied pulling out some paper and pen and scribbled something down on it. Phoebe then put it on the floor. "If you change your mind, please keep in touch. Then she left. She hoped that Eric would change his mind. He looked like he was so tried... Well, in a manner of speaking anyway.

Phoebe had no idea on how right she was. After she left, Eric went to the window. He was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of being here, tired of being alone... Maybe this witch was right. He had done enough saving the world, didn't he at least deserve a chance to go Home and be with the woman he loved? Eric turned around and took the paper that Phoebe had written on in his hand. That's when a vision came to him. She had lost someone too. Someone who she thought she could trust. The one she loved at betrayed her. He could feel all the sadness from her heart in this vision. The vision soon ended and he was back in the present.

Phoebe was aching inside. Eric sighed. There was probably a reason why their paths had crossed, and if she had come to help him. Then he would help her in return, and hopefully she would be the last. However, he didn't leave without writing a goodbye letter to Sarah. He just hoped that she would understand why he did this. She was a clever kid, so he figured that she would. Then after grabbing his jacket he went to find the Charmed Ones.

"Okay, so spill. What did he look like in person? Was he like a total babe?" was the first question Paige asked Phoebe when she returned home.

"Paige." scolded Piper.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just curious. Now, details!"

Phoebe couldn't help but give in to her sister. Eric was very attractive for someone... Who... Well, the living dead. His long hair, those brown almond shaped eyes. His kick ass moves... "Yeah, a little."

"Nice." Paige chirped.

"I swear only my sisters will fall for a dead guy!" Piper said.

"Hey, I'm not falling for him!" retorted Phoebe. "I just met the guy for crying out loud."

"That's never stopped you before." Piper said to her.

"Oh drop it, Paige is the one that's head over heels for him. Not me. Worry about her. Besides, he's still madly in love with Shelly. Let's get back on track here."

"Right, speaking of which, what did he say?" Piper asked.

"He wasn't too thrilled of the idea." said Phoebe with a sigh.

"Damn it." Paige cursed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around." assured Piper.

"That's what I'm worried about." Paige said. "Longer wait to meet him."

"Why was I cursed with such sisters!" joked Piper.

"Oh, just lucky I guess." Paige teased her back.

That's when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Paige said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Can I speak to Phoebe Halliwell please?" a man's voice asked on the other line.

"Sure, hold on." she told him. "Pheebs. For you." she tossed the phone at her sister.

"Who is it?"

"I dunno." she answered.

"Hello." Phoebe said into the receiver.

"I'm willing to take you up on that offer."

Phoebe smiled. "That's good to hear. Where are you?"

"Come to the front door."

Phoebe hung up the phone and went to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Eric. He smiled at her: "I'd figure I call first."

"Glad you came." she replied, stepping instead. He stepped through and she closed the door.

"Hey Pheebs who was at the- Oh my God..." Paige stopped when she saw who exactly was at the door.

Phoebe laughed. "Paige, I would like you to introduce to someone."

"You're the Eric Draven..." she replied, nearly having to contain herself.

Piper finally joined them. Now, she could see why Paige was so excited. She could hear her all the way in the kitchen. "You're Eric?"

"Yeah, and you're Piper right?"

"And I'm Paige." she said, extending her hand. "Deadman's Joke is my all time favorite band!"

Eric laughed. Now, that had brought him back some memories. "Thanks. I'm guessing you're a fan."

"Hell yeah!" declared Paige. "Who wouldn't be?"

Phoebe laughed while Piper rolled her eyes. "You must excuse our little sister. She was dropped on the head several times when she was a baby." Piper told him.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"I was so not dropped on my head!" Paige shot back. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Eric laughed. His stay here would be an interesting one that was for sure. "Well, I guess since we're here we should get started." Piper said to him. "I'm sure you're more then anxious to get back to Shelly."

"You have no idea." he said.

"Actually, you would be surprised." Piper replied, thinking of her many trials with Leo, and yet they were still together. "Anyway, come on, we need to get the BOS and get started." The sisters agreed and Eric followed them upstairs.

Meanwhile, back at Shelly's, Sarah had dropped by for her daily visit with Eric. She knew how much he longed to be back with Shelly, but she was glad that he was back here. She had some comfort in her hellish little world. However, when she went into his place, she found that he wasn't their. "Eric...?" she called out as she put her skateboard down. Then she found a note on the floor. She went to it, picked it up and read it; by the time she was through she didn't like what he had wrote. It was a goodbye letter!

"Dear Sarah,

I don't know where to start kiddo. You and me have been through a lot. I'll never forget all the help you have done for me. As much as I hate to say this, I think my time here is finally done. I found someone who might help me get back to Shelly. I love you kiddo. I'll be watching over you. And always remember, it can't rain all the time.

Love always,

Eric..."

Once she was done, she said to herself: "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Then she folded up her letter, grabbed her skateboard, and dashed out. No way! It was too soon to say goodbye again! She had to find him before it was too late! And she knew the one person who could help her: Albrecht.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** I wanted more relationships form with Eric then just love interest. So I'd figure Paige would be good from a fan stand point. Don't worry though I'm going to have her calm down as the ficcy goes along. I didn't think I would be adding Sarah. That was a last minute choice, but I'm glad I made it. She'll add more emotion to the story. And about the whole Paige/Phoebe discussing on how attractive the Crow is, hey I couldn't resist. You have to admit ladies Lee and Dacascos were (for Lee) and was (for D) two major hotties! It was just for laughs. Chapter 3 on its way!


End file.
